Kisses
by Leli1013
Summary: All I wanted, all I needed was to see you look at me, hear you say my name. Jate w minor Skate


Title: Kisses

Author: Leli1013

Rating: PG

Summary: "Al I wanted, all I needed, was to see you look at me, hear you say my name."

Disclaimer: If I did own _Lost_ Matthew Fox would have his shirt off more often.

Kate had just kissed Sawyer…for the second time. But this time it was different, this time no one's life was hanging in the balance and he hadn't conned her into it, it just happened. She had been working in the garden alone when he had walked in through the bushes. They had started talking, mostly island gossip – the drama between Shannon and Sayid, Aaron's development – and before she knew it his lips were on hers. She hated to admit it but a part of her had enjoyed the kiss, the part of her that kissed him back.

Even in that moment Sawyer was cocky; kissing her like he was taking something he wanted and then showing it off.

After a moment or so they heard the tell-tale crack of a twig breaking. They parted soon enough to see Jack's figure retreating back into the jungle. When she went to go after him she would find a handful of guava seeds lying on the floor.

That had been two days ago. Since then Kate has avoided Sawyer and Jack has avoided them both. But she is going to end it now, put a stop to the strange waltz the three of them have been dancing, and make things right. That's why she's sitting alone in Jack's cave, so she can fix this.

When Jack returned to the caves he found Kate lying asleep on his bed. As he watched her he gave himself a moment to pretend that the bed she was lying on was theirs and not just his, that she was his to have and not Sawyers.

He turned away when he came out of his fantasy, the ache in his heart becoming too much.

"Jack?" he heard her say. "Sorry, I must've fallen asleep."

He silently counted to five and turned to her. "What are you doing here, Kate?"

Now it was her turn to count. "I came here to talk."

"Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about," he said as he moved around the cave, looking for something to do other than this.

"Jack-"

"It's your life, Kate. Whatever you do with Sawyer is none of my business."

"Yes it is."

"Why?"

"You know why," she said with a heavy sigh. "I didn't mean to kiss him. It was an accident."

"An accident you seemed to have enjoyed," he snapped.

"And I hate myself for it. Jack, these past two days have been driving me crazy. You were all I thought about, dreamt about. All I wanted, all I needed was to see you look at me, hear you say my name," she said, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "We don't have to be in a relationship, Jack, I just…I need you."

Hearing those last three words nearly made his heart stop only to have it start racing when he saw her take something out of her pocket. He gave a small gasp when she placed something slimy in his hand, breathing in her scent – salt, sand, sweat, and something he could only describe as purely Kate. His body swayed and it was all he could do to not fall into her.

"You know where to find me, Jack," she said softly before walking away.

The next day Kate was working alone in the garden again, checking p on the pineapples that Sun had planted a few weeks earlier. As hard as she tried not to her thoughts kept drifting back to Jack; she couldn't help but wonder if he would ever talk to her again. Granted, he'd have to eventually, they were stranded on an island there were only so many places one could go to avoid somebody. But she wondered if he would ever look at her the way he used to, the way that would make her want to tell him everything; or say her name in that way that would make her stomach flutter with butterflies. And then she heard it.

"Hey Kate."

She looked up and saw Jack standing at the edge of the garden wearing a smile and that purple shirt she always loved.

"Hey," Kate replied in a strangely high voice, "w-what are you doing here?"

He grinned mischievously, walking towards her with both hand behind his back. "I've got a present for you. However, you're gonna have to guess which hand it's in."

Biting her lip she thought for a moment before pointing to his left hand. "That one." His smile widened as he held out his hand and opened it. Sitting on the palm of his hand were several slimy bluish-black things. "Guava seeds," she breathed, tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

"I noticed that the garden was running low on Guava and, hey, what's a garden without Guava?"

All she could do was smile and try not to let the tears fall as they planted the seeds together in comfortable silence, their hands deliberately brushing up against each other. Twenty minutes later, when all of the seeds were in the ground and the sun was beginning to set, they decided it was time to head back to camp. As Kate pulled on her backpack she felt Jack's eyes on her and when she turned he was suddenly there with his lips crashing down on hers.

His kiss was filled with something more than just lust, it was need and passion, things that were missing from Sawyer's kiss and it took her breathe away.

Fifteen minutes later they started to make their way to the caves hand in hand with goofy smiles on their faces. They didn't care that Jack's shirt was on backwards or that Kate's hair was a bit more than askew because everything was as it always should've been.

FIN

**Author's Note:** I'm posting this from my father's office building as we don't have any power at home because of Hurricane Wilma. Actually, I wrote this about two nights ago after I got tired of playing, like, 50 thousand games of poker and checkers and Go Fish, so please be kind if you review.


End file.
